Master of Death: Overlord of Nazarick
by basa93
Summary: Dragon Lords. The Six Great Gods. The Eight Greed Kings. The Evil Deities. The Thirteen Heroes. Beings worshiped by mere mortals for their strength and wisdom. What happens when a being above them appear?
1. 0 Prologue

**AN1: This fanfic was inspired by dEBB987's 'The Master of Death in Nazarick. I got permission to use his original idea. Of course I will try to twist it in a very different direction.**

 **AN2: I mostly get my info on Overlord from the anime and the wikia page. So, some of the plot points will be closer to the anime than the web-novel or the light novels.**

 **AN3: Any and all constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

Prologue

Ending of a game

"So this is the end, eh?" Harry Potter asked himself looking over at the nearly empty chamber.

When he imagined going on the next great adventure he certainly didn't think of anything what he experienced. For normal, ordinary people joined the afterlife then they reincarnated, though with far less common with their previous life than many would like to believe.

Harry, of course, was again an expectation from the rules. Being the Master of Death wasn't just a fancy title. He could still 'die', if one would like to call it that, but instead of a truly fresh start he would enter other universe. This way both his title and the laws of the given universe would be upheld. A nice little loophole in the system as Death called it.

He visited many different universe, some resembling his homeworld, while others were completely alien. His role seemed to change as often as not. A hero who brought the light against the winter and the monsters lurking in the shadow. Proclaimed to be the God-Emperor, conquering the galaxy, slaying xenos, heretics and the daemon all in the name of protecting humanity. Being a vigilante just because he thought that some villains deserved, no, needed to, die in order to preserve the peace.

This world he found himself was, honestly, a little lackluster in comparison. It seemed to mirror his own homeworld, nut far more mundane. There were no magical beings, no superheros or villains, no aliens to fight.

He contemplated of forcing a transfer to the next universe seeing how boring it would be. Jumping universes was something even he couldn't do at the drop of hat. There was a ritual but it was very complicated, requiring immense magical energy even compared to his own massive reserves and even some very rare circumstances to be met.

As he waited for the stars aligning, quite literally, he decided to look around the world. Earth was probably in the worst condition he had ever seen without a real reason. He had seen wastelands after nuclear wars, after thousand years of war, alien invasions and it was still worse overall. There there was nothing to cause it expect greed. No World War III, let alone a string of wars each comparable to one of World Wars of the 20th century. Here? It was just companies wanting to make more and more profit and caring very little what happens to anyone else.

Thanks to how the air was near toxic outside activity was largely forgotten. The entertainment sector was ruled by computer games. He played a few to pass the time, but none of them caught his interest. Not enough to cease his plan to leave as soon as possible. Until he came across one game.

YGGDRASIL was a DMMO-RPG, hell to most people for nearly a decade it was THE DMMO-RPG. Very few games could ever dominate an entire genre, let alone an entire industry like YGGDRASIL was able to do. For years there was nothing that could ever hope to match a fraction of this game's success. Which would be its undoing.

The developers got self-complacent and let the game run its own course. To be fair the game was full of content and players had a far larger freedom to do what they wanted than normal. Sadly the developers seemed to never heard the term 'user-friendly' in their entire life and did nothing to change that feel of the game.

Harry was actually spoiled for choice when making his character. Over 700 races and more than 2000 jobs will do that to you. What everyone seemed to ignore at first that there was no possible way to truly balance that many or have to make some of them little more than cosmetics.

He finally decided there that he would be a heteromorphic race (or the worst as far as some of the heros were considered). If you played a fantasy RPG why would you want to be human? Hell, even the elven and dwarven races were kinda bland compared to heteromorphics. It was way more interesting to be the villain for this time around.

The next dilemma was his specific race and job. Most of the seven hundred races were heteromorphic, so he had a wide range to choose from. He was hard pressed to do so, demon, dragonoid, vampire... His first choices seemed far too cliché. With that he pressed random, only to the game decide on imp. In other words the game decided to make him a demon...

After that he decided to actually select his starting job. There was no way he would let the game screw this up again. He was at the core a magic caster, but over the course of his long life became familiar just about every aspect of human warfare. Being a warrior could be just as fun if not more.

In the end he settled for a magic caster, simply for the wide variety of support spells. Warriors and other CQC players had some abilities in supporting their allies, but magic casters had far wider range. Despite this he mainly focused on combat magic and making it as destructive as possible.

It quickly became appaerant that humanoid players, especially human players liked to play the hero by ganging up on every heteromorphic player they could find. Luckily soon after he started out he meet Touch Me, even if he played the knight in shining armor, but for heteromorphic races, and the duo paired up. Not even a week later they came across Momonga, a lich bullied by humanoid players. After rescuing the newbie the duo became a trio and then there was no stopping. They gathered allies left and right and after conquering the Grand Tomb of Nazarick, which they turned into a veritable fortress, started their own proper guild: Ainz Ooal Gown.

There was a little dispute between the members on who should be the new Guildmaster as Touch Me stepped down from the position. Most seemed to find Harry the best option for it. Harry knew that he had unfair advantage of experience when dealing with others, but couldn't really find any reason to decline.

That was years ago and much have happened in that time. Harry himself could hardly believe how could the devs make such an amazing game just to leave it without much support or help. Players could get special races or jobs, but it was never explained how they archived them. The devs decided that "There are many mysteries in the world of YGGDRASIL. Look for them and you might find one." was adequate communication. A very large part of the game's community stirred at hearing that.

Thus YGGDRASIL itself changed, the once vibrant game that was once full of players, literally tens of millions playing the game at the height of its popularity, now felt like walking across a ghost town. Harry heard that 98 percent of the guilds completely closed and the others lost about 90 percent of their membership on average. Even Ainz Oaal Gown was hit hard: him and Momonga being the only players still playing daily, Touch Me and HeroHero still logged in and there was a few surprise visits from others as well. Harry understood: no matter what for normal people real life will always have priority than any game.

After twelve years Yggdrasil will die, the server shutting down at midnight. Harry looked on as HeroHero logged out, the slime disappearing in a beam of light. Looking at the large, round table (which was totally not a rip off of the Arthurian Legend) Harry was saddened by the forty empty seats, with only Momonga being in attendance, sitting on his right, but he admitted of not being as effected as the other player.

Momonga was an introvert of the highest order, no family, no friends in the real world. Yet this game provided him with something he never had: friends. Harry sometimes worried about how invested Momonga was. Especially after the Guildmembers started to resign. More and more often he caught him spending time with the NPCs, telling them old stories of their creators before they conquered the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Harry couldn't fault him entirely as he did the same. Though in his case it was more like role-playing rather then missing their friends. It felt right to thank the NPCs for their hard work as if they were real people. Hell, for all the snide remarks they made to the 'good' characters the entire guild was heavily into role playing.

"What's the matter, Momonga?" He asked the elder lich, who just sat there despondently. Momonga was actually very chatty when there was someone to talk with and Harry tried to be there for him.

"I just cannot fanthom how could anyone leave it at that. This guild which we built, our friendship... Was it all for nothing? To toss aside on the moment?!" Harry could symphatise with the man. Ulbert Alain Odle was the last member to leave nearly a year ago. It shouldn't have been permanent, but his problems in the real world prevented his return.

"It isn't like that Momonga." He explained to his friend. "They have families and other obligitations. You cannot fault them for it being a priority."

"I know. Sorry, Hadrian-san." The lich typed into the chat. Harry always wondered if it was the right choice to use that as an username. True, he doubted anyone would ever use something like Hadrian ignotus Peverell, but it was still far from average usernames. Most Guildmates found it cool or funny, even if a bit weird.

"How many times have I told you? Just call me Harry." Harry looked at the clock. 10:12. A little less than two hours till shutdown. Also Momonga or Satoru Suzuki had to go to work tomorrow. "And you should log out soon Momonga. You have work to do and it wouldn't look good to be late so soon after that promotion..."

"You have work as well!" Momonga said, but Harry waved away his words.

"I work for myself, remember? I take time off as I want." Harry replied. He was the only self employed in the whole guild, so it wasn't so surprising the lich forgot that.

"Must be nice... being able to do that." Harry winced at that. From what he understood Momonga's boss was a real piece of work, constantly asking for 110% from them.

"I made a few arrangements as soon as I heard the news." Harry bullshited through. It wasn't exactly a lie: he made preparations for the ritual to the next universe. He really enjoyed this twelve years with these people. It was a nice vacation. But every vacation needs to end and it was time for him to quit his.

"As expected of the Guildmaster. Well, I guess you have a point." Momonga looked around one last time. "Maybe we can meet up in the real world... Speaking of which... How is Japan treating you?"

"Pretty well." Harry replied. It would have been near impossible to explain how he was able to spend as much time with the game as he did at the time he did, while also working from other country, so he had to move to Japan.

Momonga couldn't do much as the technology wasn't good enough for handshake or anything else so he waved and sent a smiley icon.

"It was fun Guildmaster. I hope we meet in YGGDRASIL II." With that he logged out, leaving Harry alone in the Grand Hall.

" _Well, let's look around one last time."_ Harry said to himself as he went retrieved the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Given the sheer size of Nazarick less than two hour was only enough time for him to visit the Floor Guardians and other important NPCs. He gathered the Pleiadas Maids, the head butler Sebas Tian and the Guardian Overseer Albedo in the Throne Room. Looking over at the kneeling figures, his gaze stayed on each face for a moment. Two in particular interested him even if he was at least somewhat part of creating all of them. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta and Albedo.

With Entoma it was actually a favor to him by Genjiro. Harry wasn't arachnophobic, at least not on the level of most people and certainly not on the level of Ron, but he was disturbed by the thought of such being serving as a maid. Genjiro was, thankfully, very understanding and didn't create much of a fuss.

In Albedo's case there was a lesser issue and a larger argument. Tabula Smaragdina was fascinated by bipolar characters. Albedo's backstory made her look as a very responsible, mature woman only to have 'by the way she is a slut' thrown at the end. After a few days of arguments and messages Harry could convince him to rewrite it to _"She careful whom to consider her mate as few are worthy of such honor."_ , which was far more in line with the rest of her settings. Similar decisions were made to her sisters, Nigredo and Rubedo.

After that it was decided that no NPC can be bipolar without a throughout explanation in their settings by the Guild. There were a few rumbles here and there but nothing that could cause true problems to the Guild.

As he sat on the Throne of Nazarick in his demon lord form he couldn't help but wonder on the last decade and what Momonga said.

" _YGGDRASIL II? Momonga, you truly are wistful. The devs never said anything about a second game. Hell, from the rumors it seems as if the entire team is about to disband."_ Looking at the clock he saw that only half a minute remained.

Twenty second...

Ten seconds...

Three...

Two...

One... He closed his eyes.

There was a flash of light he sensed even with closed eyes as the counter reached zero. He felt a strange sensation on his skin. It was as if warm wind was rolling around him or the sunlight reaching it but different as well. It was incredibly hard to describe it to those unaware. How do you explain the colors to a blind person? And it was even harder considering what it was.

Magic.

He sensed magic all around him. The beings, the throne, the weapons, the walls of Nazarick. Even Hogwarts, a castle built with magic, full og magic wonders wasn't imbued to such a degree with arcane power.

The next thing he registered was the smell all around him. Demons didn't have exceptional smells compared to werewolf and other such beings, but still senses several times more perceptive than those of humans. Most of the scents were very feminine, sweet and fruity, which were clearly the maids while the one old and masculine was Sebas.

"Lord Hadrian?" The voice of angels, a melody for the ears. Looking to the right Harry came across the worried face of Albedo. Another thing that was impossible: facial expressions. Albedo's form was a far cry from the graphics of the game. Her golden eyes shone with life and worry. Healthy shine was on her hair that flown naturally to her knees. Perfect lips forming a cute pout. Skin without any in perfection. Goddess like figure, for which many woman would gladly kill, clad in a white silk dress. Two black wings, covered in black feathers were on her hips. "Lord Hadrian, is there a problem? Please, tell us!"

His gaze wandered towards the others, noting the life in their eyes (even in Chizu's, which shouldn't be possible) as they lifted their face so they could look at him expectantly. He clamped down on his reaction as he saw the sheer worship that shone in their eyes. There were very few instances in his lengthy life when he come across such devotion. He actually would have trouble deciding between them and the zealots of his God Emperor persona.

Yuri, wearing a simple maid outfit, glasses in front of her chocolate brown eyes and very pale skin. Her hair in a low-cropped bun at the back of her head. Lupusregina in comparison was much different. Tanned, athletic body, playful, golden eyes and red hair tied in two long braids. Her maid outfit had a deep cut on the left side of the skirt and white fur on bottom of said skirt. Naberal's skin was pale her ebony hair in a ponytail and her face in an expressionless mask, while her deep blue eyes looked at him. Chizu or CZ2128 Delta was petite, the smallest of the six combat maid, her long, red-gold hair reaching past her waist, her face very delicate, her left eye masked by a eye patch while the other one was emerald green. Solution's outfit was the least modest, the skirt barely reaching the third of her tigh and cut nearly to the top, the upper half having a very deep cleavage. Her golden blond, hair fell in soft waves to her shoulder while her cold, blue eyes were akin to shards of ice. Entoma was far more similar to Chizu both in statue and style, though her was much more oriental in contrast to the others' french maid outfit. On her head she wore three purple bugs as hair and protection. Her face was hidden behind a porcelain mask with painted red eyes and delicate features.

The maids all had a slight flush to their faces, which became a little darker as he sent the a soft smile. After that he turned back to Albedo, who looked ready to run to him at moment notice.

"Nothing wrong, Albedo." He said in his best calming voice. This was an unexpected, but not an unwelcome development. "It seems that Nazarick went through a change."

"Change?" Albedo asked tilting her head cutely and the others tensing a little bit.

"Yes, little one." Harry chucked, a sound echoing through the large chamber. He decided not to comment on the deep blush on Albedo's face after he called her that. "If I'm right Nazarick was transported into a new world. Sebas!" He turned towards the dragonoid.

"Yes, sir!" The butler's posture became even more stiff as he came to attention. He was currently in his human form. An older man with silver hair and full beard, kind grey eyes, yet sporting a very powerful built under his black suit.

"Please scout the surroundings of Nazarick. Yuri! You and your sisters help him! Sebas goes into one cardinal direction and you six pair up and search the other three. One mile should be enough for now." He finished, but then continued as a few thoughts appeared in his head. "Also, please try to map it and try to remember everything even remotely interesting. And if an enemy appear group together and try to retreat to Nazarick. Any question?"

"None, my lord." Sebas replied for the group as he swiftly got up, bowed, then headed towards the door. The six maid followed suit. Harry couldn't help but notice the difference in how they moved. Sebas obviously had a very powerful step, he could sense the strength contained in the butler. Yuri's was meassured, calm and elegant, same as Naberal's or even Solution's. Lupusregina's was by far the most energetic. Chizu's was almost robotic, though it was way more fluid then in the game. Entoma's steps were the smallest.

He couldn't help but note how nice the view was from behind, especially Lupusregina's and Solution's. Forcing himself to focus on the question on hand Harry needed answered as quickly as possible. Somehow YGGDRASIL became real.

"Albedo!" The frown that formed on the Overseer's face turned into a brilliant smile as she turned towards him.

"Yes, Lord Hadrian?" She eagerly stepped closer. "What can I do for you?"

"I will need a little time to plan our next moves." Again not a lie. After living for thousands of years he learned that planning forward can be a huge boon in the future. Sadly, he needed information first. "When I will require help I will be sure to call on you."

"Of course, milord." Albedo replied bowing her head. If not Harry could see the demented smile splitting her face.

"Alright. Then please gather the Floor Guardians in the Colosseum... let's say in an hour." He counted down the names before adding. "Victim and Gargantua won't be needed."

"As you wish." She bowed and left the Throne Chamber.

"Let's meet in YGGDRASIL II, eh?" Harry said to himself with a grin. "Sorry Momonga, this is way more interesting!"


	2. 1 Guardians if Nazarick

**AN1: Not much is different from episode 2, aside a few dialogue.**

* * *

 _ **"Hadrian Ignotus Peverell. There is no record of his name, his dynasty or his country. I can only imagine the wonders of such civilization if even the remains of it are this glorious."**_

Fluder Paradyne's personal journal, after his first visit of Nazarick

Chapter I

Guardians of Nazarick

After Albedo left the room Harry let out a deep sigh. In YGGDRASIL demons, especially demon lords, were some of the most powerful enemies the players could face. They were prideful, wrathful beings who disregarded others as mere toys for them to do with as they wished.

Now, Harry made sure that his own backstory was in line with the lore. Being a demon king meant that at least part of his mind would be alike to a demon. The enticing smells of the maids and especially Albedo, her being a succubus, nearly overwhelmed him for a moment. Only slamming his mental shields in place, separating his original mind from the demonic one was he able to control himself. It didn't help that his eyes were sharper than ever and he could clearly see that neither Solution nor Albedo wore any undergarments through the slits on their skirt and dress respectively.

If it was just normal, human lust after beautiful women he would shrug and move along. The desire his demon half had for dominating them however was terrifying. He had no qualms about playing a little, did so on many occasions in his past life, but from what little he could see from his demonic personality he cared very little about others' enjoyment.

As of now he contained the problem at least in short terms. He will need to think of a more permament solution after things calmed down. First, he needed to test his magic, both the YGGSRASIL style tier magic and his original one. Second, he need to gather information. Were they still in YGGDRASIL or in another world? How many other players were out there? After that he will need to plan a strategy to ensure Nazarick's safety.

But before that he wanted to sate his curiousity. He used the Ring of Ainz Oola Gown to teleport to his personal suite. The spacious room was a large sitting area illuminated by a large crystal chandelier. A large desk made out of Dark Mallorn on the right side with bookshelves behind it. The opposite side had a large fireplace, the snow white pelt of an appropriately named white lion (one of the largest predators in YGGDRASIL) in front of it. Next to the pelt was a smallish round table with two velvet chairs, also made out of Dark Mallorn. The door leading into the hallway was behind him, between two framed pictures: one of the entire guild standing on the steps leading to the Throne of Nazarick and the other of the founding members as they partied that night. On the last wall there was a door leading to his bedroom and the rest hidden behind even more bookshelves.

" _Teleportation works as intended. Nice and easy."_ He noted as he slowly walked into his bedroom and looked over it as well. It was a bit smaller but still quite large, dominated by a bed, easily able to host five-six people of large size. He had a dresser to his left along with a full length mirror and the door to his bathroom. To the right was the door to his personal armory and a rack for his armor and a chest to store his personal items.

Each member had a suite such as this, with the same general layout. Now, that he thought of it he will need to look through them if someone left behind something and not put it into the Treasury. Quite possible when he remembered the more... laid back members.

" _Later."_ He decided, after a moment. _"I will probably have all the time to gather whatever is in there."_

He stepped in front of the mirror next to his dresser. He had seen his character a few times, but always in the game's graphic. It could **not** show how his muscle moved under his pale skin when he moved his arm this way or that. His emerald green eyes were never alight with the inner fire, ready to burn his enemies, protect Nazarick and explore this world.

He was standing at somewhere around seven feet in his demonic form. His statue was clearly muscular, his chest and shoulders wide, under the Armor of Archmage Merdyn. The armor was dark gold, nearly black with gold runes on its trim. Interestingly he was able to banish it with a though, leaving in a pair of simple, if high quality, silk small-clothes.

Looking at himself he was again surprised just how powerful his frame was, despite him being a magic caster and not a warrior. His body was covered in tribal tattoos adding to his demonic appearance. He had a strong jaw line, his emerald pupils were actually looked like they contained green fire and two large horns were on the top of his head slightly curving to the back. One of the curious aspect was that he regained the Scar from his first life. Death mentioned it being a proof of their connection, but Harry never went too deep into that.

Two large batlike wings were folded on his back. Trying out the foreign appendages he found harder to control them than it had any right to be. He hoped it would be like instinct, but apparently not everything could go as he wanted. Finally, he got them out. They were smaller than logic would dictate, only about eight to ten feet each. He guessed they were either far more powerful than their appearance led to believe be or magic helped with flying. Getting back to his front he looked at the eight pack he got, before he shrugged. He was a mage, but he was still a demon not a devil.

" _Well, in for a penny..."_ He thought as he get out of the small-clothes as well, standing in the buff before a mirror. For a moment he realised that this was probably people like Malfoy did in the morning. He quickly steered away of thinking Malfoy looking himself in the mirror, doing who knows what.

He was definitely not human there either. The general shape was maybe similar enough that no one would question what it was seeing it attached to him, but that was it. The head tapered of into a blunt point, with a prominent crown. It had a set of subtle ridges on it, encircling the large shaft and several bumps on the those.

He shook himself out of it and equipped his armor and the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Before he could leave for the Colosseum he heard a voice.

"Ah, I hoped for a little show, Master." Death melodic voice left no doubt that the entity was pouting at him right now. Harry grinned knowing that she saw the entire thing as clearly as if she was here with him.

"Sorry about that, maybe next time, my little voyeur slave." It was a running joke between them. He was technically her master, but if push come to shove, that would be very little he could do to her. He paused for a moment. "We aren't on YGGDRASIL anymore, are we?" It was more a statement than a question, but Death answered back nontheless.

"No, you aren't. That would be boring."

"Of course it would be." Harry groused, but with a smile on his face as he teleported away. She was correct: that would be way too boring for him.

He appeared at the Grand Arena of Nazarick, the Amphitheater. A building similar in design to the real world Colosseum, the largest amphitheater on Earth, though far larger than even that marvel of architecture.

"The ring seems to function the same as in the game." He murmured to himself as he looked around looking for the Guardians of the 6th floor. A pair of young dark elf twin.

"Oh!" A figure somersaulted out the top box. Landing as if she didn't just jumped what was probably close to thrity feet she dashed towards Harry. Coming to stop before him she sent him a cheerful smile and salute.

"Lord Hadrian! Welcome to the 6th floor!" Aura Bella Fiora was a tomboy. A few inches above five feet she had dark skin, short, golden hair and heterochromatic eyes, the left blue and the right green. For some reason that James never understood fully Bukubukuchagama decided to dress the twins inverse to their gender. Aura wore a white and gold vest and matching trousers along with gold plated shoes. But under it he could see her armor made out of the scales of a red dragon. Around her neck was an acorn necklace. Her weapons as a ranger and tamer were a whip and a bow.

"Aura! I'm glad to see you!" Harry smiled at the girl as he let his hand gently pat her head. The girl squirmed a little, but he could feel a little push as she leaned upwards into his hand. "Where is your little brother?"

That got Aura out of her silent enjoyment of Harry's ministrations. She scowled up at the box where he could barely make out the head of his brother and the top of his staff.

"Get down here, Mare!" Damn, this girl had some voice. Mare seemed properly frightened, not that Harry could truly blame the little guy. "You are being rude to Lord Harry!"

"But sister..! I cannot jump down!" Mare whined in a very feminime voice. As Aura seemed ready to go into a very loud and very long rant, Harry decided to stop that at the beginning.

"I will teleport you down here, alright Mare?" He asked the little elf, only for both twins' eyes go wide.

"You can do that Lord Harry? Amazing!" Aura shouted excitedly looking between him and Mare.

"It's shouldn't be that hard." He replied with a smile. "Mare, can I try it on you?"

"Su-sure."

Harry flicked his fingers and a magic circle appeared under Mare and a same near Aura. The next moment Mare disappeared from the balcony in a flash and arrived next to Aura.

" _That's good. That wasn't tier magic spell and not my original home's either."_ He examined Mare. _"He seems alright if a bit overwhelmed with his sister..."_

"Mare, are you alright? Is there any injury or any other problems? Maybe nausea?" He asked the elf. After a moment he timidly shook his head.

"No. Should there be?"

"No." He replied after a moment. It was actually one of the safer spells to try out in his repertoire. It either worked or not, there were maybe one or two universes where the rules of magic allowed it to work, but not perfectly.

"Mare! Lord Harry is worried about you! You should be grateful!" Aura came down on her brother hard. "And greet him properly!"

"Sorry, sister! Wel-welcome Lord Harry!" Mare did a fucking curtsey. He was very similar to Aura, same height, same skin tone and hair color, same eye colors just in reverse. Thanks to Bukubukuchagama he wore blue dragon scale armor with a white gold vest on it and a very short white skirt with golden trim. He also wore an acorn necklace similar to Aura's, though his was silver. His outfit was completed by white stockings, silk gloves and a pair of leather knee high boots.

In other words he was the very definition of a trap. He didn't just wore female clothes but was actually slimmer than Aura and had a higher voice than her sister. Not to mention softer features. The only thing that Aura got on him where her breasts but it was barely noticeable with their current outfit.

Harry decided to not think too much on the weirdness of his guildmates just as he did when he first head of the twins from Bukubukuchagama. At least they weren't preteen as she originally wanted. The universe traveler had a suspicion that the devs wouldn't like child NPCs and enquired about it. The answer was very clear: they need to look at least like young they had to add twenty years to their supposed ages making them late teens or young adults in elfish years.

Regardless of sulking guildmates and troublesome devs he enjoyed watching the little tirade Aura gave to Mare. He wasn't going to lie: it was like watching Bukubukuchagam and Peroroncino when the little brother did something, usually saying something perverted, to piss off his sister.

"Well, if you are finished Aura I would like to ask help from you two." He said to the two after dismissed the memory of his two guildmates. His words caused the two elf to immediately focus on him.

"Of course, Lord Harry!" Aura was buzzing with energy and Mare was nodding quite rapidly at her side. "Whatever you need!"

"Just a few targets." Harry replied. "I wish to train a bit."

"Why?" Aura asked innocently.

"If you don't train your skills dull over time." He responded patiently the two guardians paying reverent attention to his every words. "There are other reasons, but I will wait for the other guardians to come before explaining them."

"Ok!" Aura didn't seem to fully understood his reasoning, but got two dragonoid to set up four lay figures immediately with about four meters between them.

"Fireball!" He intoned his palm facing the target on the outer left. A ball of flame was shoot at the target. Only to explode the moment it touched it. The closest straw man also got caught in the blast.

That was a tier 3 spell and it worked as it should. Maybe a bit stronger than intended, but that wasn't something to complain about. He quickly tried out several spells from his home world: enlarging the targets then reducing their size, enchanting them with magic protection and the most importantly wards.

He made an age line, one of the easiest ward to cast. And surprisingly it worked both on himself and Aura who volunteered to try it out. They all got a good laugh at the long beards on Harry's and Aura's face. Until Aura decided to chase Mare for laughing at them.

Shaking his head with a fond smile on his face Harry removed the beards. Aura was currently sitting on her brother's back pulling at his cheeks.

"Aura, I think that's enough." Aura got so quickly off Mare that the demon lord had trouble seeing her movements. "Why don't you and Mare show me your skills?" He asked as he conjured a primal fire elemental. Aura seemed excited, while Mare shyly turned away.

"Can we?" Harry softly laughed at her eager expression. "Yay! Mare! Where are you going!?" She shouted at her brother when she saw him trying to sneak away.

"I-i j-just re-remembered that I have..." Aura didn't even allow her brother to finish. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the fire elemental.

Hadrian sat on the stairs surrounding the inner circle of the arena watching the duo fight against the elemental. It was only level 87 and the twins were both 100. With how the game worked it should take about ten of those to be any threat to them. But this wasn't a test to see if they can destroy it. What really interested him was their teamwork and if they could improvise in actual battle.

The two worked perfectly with each other, Aura leading and Mare helping her out. Mare was actually the stronger fighter, but couldn't use his full potential as his most powerful spells were AOEs. Not to mention that her little brother was far better suited to fight a fire elemental than Aura, who tried to dominate the fight. This made the fight longer than it should have been.

After the last blow was dealt in a few minutes and the fire elemental disappeared in sparks the duo turned towards him with bright eyes. Harry smiled at them deciding to softly scold them.

"Your skills and power are worthy of Nazarick." They joyful eyes made him almost regret his next words. "But the fight could have been finished much faster..." He waited a moment for their reaction. Only for Aura and Mare confusedly look at the other.

"But... didn't you want a show, Lord Harry? We thought you wanted something to entertain you while we waited for the others..." Aura said uncertainly, with Mare fidgeting in the background.

"We are terrible sorry, Lord Hadrian..."

So, that was why Aura did so many acrobatics. Harry had a hard time to decide if he wanted to laugh or despair. The twins assumed he wanted a circus show so they put one up for him... in the middle of a battle!

"There is nothing to be sorry of Mare, Aura." He waved the apology off. "I was able to see your flawless teamwork, so I'm happy." The smiles he got back were so radiant they could outshine the sun. "Come and drink some water." He accessed his inventory, a dark purple portal appearing in front of him and got a pitcher and three cup out of it. He decided there that he will need to clean it up, it was full of junk. Not that it would be a large problem as it was a pocket dimension and he could get anything out of it if he concentrated hard enough.

Ignoring the two elves' protest he poured them and himself a cup of water and handed them one each. The two adorable children looked at the cups in awe as if not knowing what to do with them.

"You supposed to drink from them." He teased them as he took a sip from his own cup. The two immediately followed: Aura chugging down the cup, while Mare delicately sipping from it. At that moment Harry received a _**Message**_ from Sebas.

" _My lord, I scouted out the surroundings of Nazarick with the Pleidas Maids."_

" _Good, anything noteworthy?"_ Harry asked.

" _We are in the middle of a grassland."_ The butler reported back.

" _Any hostile beings? Or animals?"_ Sebas didn't seem too keen on answering anything more than what was strictly necessary.

" _No intelligent beings were found. We saw a few animals, I believe them to be some sort of cattle."_

" _Good work. Please report back to the Amphitheather immediately. The maids to the 9th floor."_ Harry ordered the butler.

"Lord Hadrian, when you said the other guardians... did you mean all of them?" Aura asked, the first time since he met he she seemed hesitant.

"Well, Victim and Gargantua won't join us today. But otherwise, yes all of them." He answered.

"That means..." Aura couldn't finish as a Gate opened about twelve meters behind the twins. There came Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the first three floors of Nazarick.

She was only a few inches taller than the twins, but had at least a bit more mature body. While the twins could barely looked 15-16 years old Shalltear looked 18. A very petite and delicate 18, but adult nonetheless. Long silver hair, blood red eyes, ivory skin. She wore a dark purple dress with crimson trim.

"Lord Hadrian!" She cried out as she lunged at Harry. For being such a little lady she had a very strong hug as she started to rub her face into his chest. She looked like a little girl meeting her father after a long time. "The only man I could never rule over!" Her voice was smoky, full of lust. He then remembered who was her creator: Peroroncino. He felt a shiver run down on his spine. That man was probably near pansexual.

"Shalltear!" Aura came to his rescue. "You are disrespecting Lord Hadrian!"

"Oh, Aura... I didn't see you there, shorty." Shalltear sweetly smiled at the dark elf girl. "I'm just greeting our Lord."

"By rubbing yourself against him?!" Aura asked back, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Pervert. You should kneel at his feet and beg for forgiveness." Shalltear eyes went wide as a very deep blush (She was a vampire! What the heck!?) appeared on her cheek.

Alright, that went from cute to strange fast. He decided to ignore her mutterings, which he perfectly heard. He decided to somehow pay Peroronico a visit and skin him alive. A hard spanking was the most mild of Shalltear's fantasies.

"WHAT IS THIS RUCKUS!" Cocytus, his savior. The Guardian of the 5th Floor. He was an insect warrior of the highest order. Over eight feet tall, without the two crystal on his back, the creation of Takemikazuchi was an imposing sight clad in pale blue exoskeleton. A long tail trailed after him with a crystal mace at the end. He only had an halberd in his upper right arm, leaving three unoccupied. "YOU STAND IN FRONT OF THE LORD OF THE SUPREME BEINGS AND OVERLORD OF NAZARICK! BEHAVE IN HIS MAGNIFICIENT PRESENCE!" Shalltear, thankfully, listened to the insect lord and didn't start to antagonize Aura.

"Cocytus, I'm glad to see you."

"I CAME AS FAST AS YOUR ORDER REACHED ME, MY LORD!" Harry acknowledged the guardian with a nod before turning back to the others.

"I appreciate that. Now, we only have to wait for Demiurge and Albedo.." Harry started, but just as he said the Overseer's name he felt two presence entering the Amphitheater. "Who just arrived. Good."

"My deepest apologies for keeping you waiting, my lord." The devil bowed deeply to Harry. He was somewhere around six feet tall, clad in a red suit along with a tie. His skin was tanned, dark hair carefully combed. His eyes were hidden a pair or round glasses, though Harry knew that in place of them were two shinning jewels. Only his pointed ears with two earrings inthem and the long silver tail with six pikes on its end were the only proofs of his inhuman nature.

"Lord Hadrian." Albedo also bowed with a gentle smile on her face. She turned towards the others. "Now, we shall give our oath to our master!"

"Huh?" Harry thanked that it was more of a ghost of a whisper than actual words that left his mouth. The guardians fromed a row with Albedo in front of them. Shalltear took a step forward.

"The Guardian of the First, Second and Third Floors of the Great Tomb Nazarick, Shalltear Bloodfallen. I bow before the Supreme One." She kneeled before him.

"THE GUARDIAN OF THE FIFTH FLOOR, COCYTUS! I BOW BEFORE THE SUPREME ONE!" Cocytus stepped next to Shalltear and kneeled.

"The Guardian of the Sixth Floor of Nazarick, Aura Bella Fiore." Aura stepped with a small smile.

"M-m-mare Bello Fiore... Also the Guardian of the Sixth Floor." Mare stepped next to his twin. They knelt simultaneously. "We kneel before the Supreme One.

"The Guardian of the Seventh Floor, Demiurge." The devil knelt before continuing. "I bow before the Supreme One."

"The leader of the Floor Guardians, Albedo." The succubus stepped forward. "I bow before the Supreme One." After a moment of silence she continued. "Apart of the Guardians of the Fourth Floor, Gargantua and the Eighth Floor, Victim, all of us gathered to bow before you. We offer our complete loyalty to you. Command us and we will break the earth, destroy the heaven and set the world ablaze to accomplish it."

His body started to glow as his Demon Aura ability activated without conscious thought. He regally nodded his head.

"I accept your vow of fidelity, my guardians!" He continued after a moment of silence as he sensed Sebas arriving. "Sebas, I hope you didn't encounter any trouble?" He asked as the butler's demeanor was quite calm.

"None at all my lord." He kneeled next to the guardians. "I'm deeply ashamed for my slowness in delivering the news."

"There is nor reason for that." Harry gently smiled at the old man. "Please stand and report your findings to the guardians."

"Yes, Lord Hadrian." He stood up and after a perfect bow continued. "With the Battle Maids I scouted the surrounding lands. We are transported into a flat grassland. No enemy was found, no settlement seen."

"You only scouted a mile away, correct?" Harry asked. After receiving a nod he spoke to all of them. "It seems Nazarick was transported into a new world." The reactions differed greatly: Shalltear and the twins seemed surprised and anxious, Sebas was of course calm, Cocytus the same. Albedo seemed expectant, Demiurge even smiled knowingly. "We are in a very vulnerable situation. We don't know what is out there and how powerful the natives are. First we shall conceal Nazarick and gather information on the surrounding lands. Any ideas for either of them?" His question clearly caught them off guard. He himself had several ideas, but had to hear their reaction for one such request. Their hesitance to come forth with their own ideas will be a problem going forward, but hopefully not something he couldn't change.

"M-maybe we could use dirt to conceal the walls?" Surprisingly it was Mare who voiced the first concept. Sadly, the others weren't too taken with his idea.

"You foolish child! You want to mar the glorious walls of Nazarick with dirt?!" Albedo scolded him, before Harry could interfere. Mare had very low self-confidence to begin with. There was no reason to go against his idea in such way. Especially as she didn't put forth her own. What was even more depressing none of the Guardians seemed to disagree with her.

"Albedo!" His voice cracked like a whip. The succubus looked at him with surprise. "Mare just answered a question I asked. Never, ever belittle others for doing what was asked of them." The Overseer of the Guardians bowed deeply.

"My deepest apologies Lord Hadrian!" Harry just shook his head. It truly started to tire him.

"It is not me you should apologize to." He answered with a small nod towards Mare.

"I'm sorry Mare."

"I-it's alright." The little elf seemed marginally better after that. Harry however already moved on to his suggestion.

"Sebas..." He turned to the butler. "...are there any hills in the vicinity of the Tomb?"

"None my lord. We are surrounded by flatland for miles. However a few miles more to the west there is a great forest."

"That we can use to our advantage." He murmured after a moment. "Any other suggestions?"

"Maybe Mare could grow a forest and make connection to the other one?" Aura asked. Demiurge also spoke up.

"Also a few dummy hills just to be sure we aren't discovered. Of course we would station a few soldiers in the woods to be our first line of defence. We can also use illusions on any uncovered parts."

"Good thinking, Demiurge, Aura." He nodded to them. "Also well done, Mare. It was very courageous to be the first to step forward."

"Thank you, Lord Hadrian!" The twins said in unison, while Demiurge only smiled up at him. He nodded at them, smiling gently at their eager face.

"Now, I have to clarify something." He made sure that his voice was measured. "I can see that you all care deeply about Nazarick, even just its walls." They all nodded. "While that warms my heart, I have to tell you this: the pride of Ainz Ooal Gown means nothing to me compared to the safety of those residing in Nazarick. I want you to remember this."

"Yes, my lord!" All of them bowed to him.

"You are the Great Tomb's finest and your actions will shape the future of Nazarick greatly. I would ask of your thoughts on one last thing."

"Your kindness knows no bound, my beloved. We aren't worthy of such praise." The deranged smile on Albedo's face was thankfully hidden as she still bowed. She gathered herself, though a wide smile still remained. "Ask us anything and we will speak the truth and only the truth."

"I want you know your thoughts on me." Harry asked them after a moment of silence. Among normal humans the answer would be less than genuine. Albedo's earlier words, which he could sense were spoken with absolutely honesty, proved to him that he could ask this kind of question and except a sincere answer. _"Thank god for legimency and its ability to discern lies and truth."_ The problem started with half truths. But it wasn't the time for that. "Shalltear?"

"The strongest among the strong, majestic among pity rulers, the man that could rule above us! The very crystallization of perfection!" Shalltear's words would have been better received if not for the blush on her face. He quickly turned towards Cocytus.

"THE STRONGEST OF THE SUPREME BEINGS! STRONGER THAN ALL THE GUARDIANS TOGETHER! THE OVERLORD OF NAZARICK!" _"A little bit too simple."_ Harry mused to himself even as he looked at the twins. _"But I don't think he conceal his true thoughts."_

"A strong and kind master." The twins said in usion.

"Demiurge?"

"Someone, whose wise and precise plans are unfathomable to us. Also a very mysterious being." Harry turned towards Sebas. The butler replied without prompting.

"Someone who stood above even the other Supreme Beings. Our merciful lord, who didn't left us."

"And finally... Albedo?"

"Our lord, the man who shall rule over everything... also the man who stole my heart!" She squalled the last part. Harry smile dimmed a very little at that before recovering.

"Your words warmed my heart, Guardians!" They seemed very pleased hearing that. "Keep up the good work!" He teleported away.

The Guardians took a moment of silence after Harry left before starting to move.

"His presence..." Aura muttered. Mare nodded.

"I couldn't move."

"HE IS THE WISEST AND STRONGEST! I'M HUMBLED BY HIS VERY PRESENCE!" Cocytus thundered.

"Yes, truly no other being could hope to be the Master of Nazarick!" Demiurge exclaimed, the devil widely grinning at the spot his lord stood.

"That is Lord Hadrian when he show himself as ruler to us!" Albedo squaled loudly her golden, catlike eyes wide with excitement, her lips forming a wide smile. "He is perfect!"

"Of course he is." Demiurge nodded along.

"HE RESPONDED TO OUR OATH AS THE MASTER SHOULD!" Cocytus said.

"H-he was different with us." Mare hesitantly looked around. Demiurge curiously raised an eyebrow at the elf. "He saw that we were thristy..." There Aura nodded as well with a wide smile. "and gave us water."

"He was very kind." Aura smiled as well with a small blush coming across her cheeks. "But still his aura just now was incredible."

"As you say!" Albedo replied, her smile, if possible, getting even wider. "He responded to our feelings and showed us his majestic presence! He, who stayed by our side to the very End!"

There was an awkward pause before Sebas spoke up.

"Then I will return to my duties. I believe I shall stay at Lord Hadrian's side all the time."

"Sebas, please contact me immediately if anything happens." Albedo requested, her voice a little too sweet, her wings flapping excitedly. "Specially if he ask for me..." Her face became deranged, a caricature of her previous self. "...I shall go before him with all haste! No matter what I'm doing!" She paused for a moment before correcting herself. "But if he wants me in his bed I will need a little time to bath and prepare myself... Of course if he wants me immediately... Or maybe in the bath..."

"I understand, Lady Albedo." Sebas interrupted her gently but firmly. "if you excuse me." He dipped his head before taking leave.

"Is there something wrong Shalltear?" Demiurge asked the vampire who still knelt in the sand of the arena.

"SHALLTEAR?" Cocytus asked the trembling girl, who turned her face towards them with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"His presence was too much for me... I will have to change panties."

"You Bitch!" Albedo's body started to glow purple as her aura manifested. Shalltear only sent her a superior look.

"We just felt Lord Hadrian's true presence! Any real women would get wet from that, you cow!" The mask of the innocent young lady fell apart as her face pulled into an ugly sneer and a crimson aura surrounded the gothic beauty.

"You little leech!"

"Idiot! The Supreme Beings made me as I'm today!"

"Just as me!"

The others looked on the argument. Demiurge just shook his head in disappointment.

"Aura!" He addressed the last female Guardian. "I leave women's arguments to the women."

"Wait Demiurge! You want me to step into that!?" She pointed towards the vampire and succubus.

"Don't worry, I will step in if it goes out of hand." Demiurge reassured the young elf girl as he stepped away. Mare looked at his sister before following the devil. Cocytus followed suit unimpressed.

"SUCH A THING TO ARGUE ABOUT!"

"But it is a curious thing, don't you agree?" Demiurge's voice was like honey.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEMIURGE?"

"The result of this little argument." Demurge explained patiently. "It could be the most important thing for Nazarick's future. Not to mention a large boon to our forces."

"I-i-i don't understand." Mare looked up to the man standing next to him.

"A great ruler needs a heir, doesn't he?" Demiurge replied with a question as if it was a simple fact. As Mare seemed surprised by this idea he elaborated. "Lord Hadrian remained with us until the End when no other did." It was clear that by 'other' he meant the Supreme Beings. "Even so he can very well leave us one day just as They did. It would be magnificent if he left someone with us who we could swore our loyalty in that case."

"T-t-that..." Mare looked at the duo of Shalltear and Albedo. "Y-you think one of them could give life to Lord Hadrian's heir?!"

"Well, they are the prime candidates." Demiurge's eyes shifted for a moment to Aura before smiling down at Mare. However Cocytus was of different mind.

"WHAT BLASHEMY ARE YOU SPEAKING, DEMIURGE!?" The insect even bashed the but of his halberd to the ground. Demiurge seemed unaffected by this display.

"But don't you think it would proper that we could serve Lord Hadrian's heir as well?" Cocytus actually stopped at that.

"THAT WOULD BE GLORIOUS! TRULY GLORIOUS!" The insect lord started to space back and forth. "HE WOULD CALL ME UNCLE AND SOMETIMES RIDE ON MY SHOULDER..." Demiurge shook his head with an indulging smile on his face. He could fully understand why Cocytus acted the way he did. But they still had so much more to do before that could happen.

"Alright! Cocytus please calm down!" The Guardian of the Fifth floor started walking back to them.

"WHAT A GREAT DREAM! ALL MY BEING WANT IT TO HAPPEN! NOTHING COULD MAKE ME HAPPIER!"

"I'm happy for you my friend." Demiurge turned towards the women. "Albedo, Shalltear are you finished with your argument?"

"They started a new one." Aura answered looking over her shoulder with an annoyed frown.

"Oh?" The devil raised an eyebrow in curiosity, though his ever present smile (more of a smirk really) dimmed quite a lot.

"... We need to decide who the main wife is." Shalltear said to them.

"It would be quite strange that the Overlord of Nazarick, who is also a demon lord, would only have one lone wife." Albedo explained."But we need to decide on the first wife."

"Very true." Demiurge nodded along . "But mayhaps you two can postpone that discussion to another time. We need to plan our next move after all."

"You are right, demiurge." Albedo turned towards the true vampire. "Shalltear, we shall discuss this at a later date."

"Fine by me."

"Mare you should head to the surface and start making hills." The dark elf nodded. "We should also assign someone next to you for added protection."

"Aura should be the best for it." Demiurge said. "As soon as the forest is grown she can use that environment very well. I will also move some of my demons to the 1st floor."

"I hereby declare all of Nazarick to be on high alert except the 9th and 10th floors." Albedo said. "You have your orders!"

Meanwhile Harry continued trying out his limits. He was standing in his suite with Naberal Gamma standing guard near the door. As of now he had confirmation that he could use swords, unless they were of the higher quality or needed some special condition to be meet.

"Create Greater Item!" He now stood in black plate armor with a crimson cloak over his shoulder. He cast the spell again and he had a simple if high quality sword in his grasp. So, he could wear armor if it was made by magic much like in YGGDRASIL, but what other restrictions were there?

A thought came to his mind. In YGGDRASIL there was a level cap at 100, but why would there be any of those here? Hell, he was probably stronger than any level 100 magic caster if how his mana pools compared to Mare's.

"Perfect Warrior!" That was one of the fun spells. His character became a level 100 warrior, but as he gained no skill or ability of any of those jobs he was actually a lot weaker than a real one. He would estimate somewhere between level 70 to 80 in practical sense. Also his mana would be unavailable to him, so no spells could be used.

Here he could feel that his mana pool was greatly depleted, maybe a fourth of his original one. He tried a few passive spells and they worked well enough. As he highly doubted that active spells would be different he didn't start casting any of those. He dispelled Perfect Warrior and turned towards the silent maid.

"Naberal. I will take a walk outside. Alone." He added as Nabe clearly didn't understand his subtle message. He needed to get away from them. The only reason that it was only Naberal inside the room was that he only allowed one. Nabe was the lucky one and seeing the triumphant look in her eyes he was sure it was a coveted spot. He was also sure that the other five were on the outside waiting for him to emerge from his chamber.

"My lord, please! I beg of you to allow this lowly being accompany your glorious self! It's our duty to be your meat shields in case of danger."

Harry wanted to just shake the girl, and the others, while roaring at them in frustration. It would be of no use. Trying to change them directly would be impossible, he will have to use more subtle methods.

"Nabe, don't worry." He smiled at the battle maid. "I'm sure that nothing dangerous would be able to come close to Nazarick and I'm more than ready to deal with them either case."

"My deepest apologies, Lord Hadrian." She knelt, and Harry was quite sure she was close to tears.

"There is nothing to forgive." He replied stepping next to her, causing the maid to stiffen as if expecting a blow to the head. But Harry only gently run his fingers through her head. "I understand that you only want to protect me. Such loyalty is treasured by me. But asses the situation. I will be as safe as I can get." he turned to leave before turning his head back. "Oh, and you and your sisters can go rest now. It was a long day for everyone." As Nabe gave him a very low bow, exposing much of her cleaverage he teleported away.

He appeared on the 1st floor near the entrance of Nazarick. He was surprised when four figure appeared in front of him Demiurge and three of his demon generals: Envy, Wrath and Greed. The four kneeled before him, the armor less than useless concealing Harry from them.

"I will take a quick stroll outside. Alone."

"Lord Hadrian, I hope you can forgive me but I have to object this. It would be unthinkable to allow you to remain without any protection."

"I will allow one to accompany me." He replied. He could probably just order them to leave him alone, but he had a feeling that they would take it in the wrong way.

"My deepest gratitude Lord Hadrian."

The walk was difficult to Harry. He was bothered by the fact that Demiurge stayed at least three steps behind and seemed content to watch him afar.

Harry stepped out in the open, into a new world. It was breathtaking as thousand upon thousand star shone brightly above them on the clear night sky. _"Blue Planet would have loved it here."_ He thought as the sky left him speechless for a moment. Blue Planet loved nature, a tragedy considering the state of that Earth. It was clear that at least some reason behind him playing video games that he could only find such environment in there. Harry knew that he shouldn't but sometimes when he saw the ceiling of the 6th floor he was glad that it happened this way. That was truthfully as close to art as he ever saw.

"Fly." With that he took off towards the sky. After a few moments Demiurge followed him. He rose higher and higher until he was above the clouds. He cast away his helmet which disappeared in a sparkle of magic. For a moment he allowed himself to just immerse himself in the incredible view. If possible it was even more beautiful from here.

"I have traveled many realms, seen several wonder, but it is still an amazing sight." He said aloud, seemingly to himself, but he knew that Demiurge heard him. "A jewel without blemish. Blue Planet would have loved it."

"If you so wish all of Nazarick will work tirelessly to acquire this jewel for you, Lord Hadrian." The devil bowed with a hand on his hearth. Harry let out an amused snort, grinning at Demiurge over his shoulder.

"Conquer the world?" He turned forward, missing the look on Demiurge's face. "Well, that could be fun."

Deciding not to contemplate such thing, when he still had no idea where they truly were he reequipped his helmet and started to descend. He noted the hills rising around the Great Tomb as Mare worked his magic. The druid's abilities were on full display as entire forest grew in matter of minutes.

As soon as Harry touched down on the walls of Nazarick Mare immediately stopped what he was doing made in his towards his Overlord with all haste. The poor elf seemed very hesitant as he asked Harry.

"I-is there something wrong, Lord Hadrian?"

"No, I just saw the result of your hard work and came to see it." Harry gently tousled the dark elf's hair. "Good work, Mare." He held out his left hand. "I think you should have one of these." With an emerald flash a small magic item appeared on his palm. When they saw what it was both Mare's and Demiurge's gasped at the artifact he held.

"This is one of them!" The two NPCs looked reverently the golden ring with a rather large ruby at the center with the crest of the Guild engraved on it. "One of the Rings of Ainz Ooal Gown."

"I cannot accept it, Lord Hadrian!" Mare was surprisingly firm when rejecting the item. Harry just softly laughed at the young boy.

"You worked hard, Mare, if you want take it as a reward." Mare couldn't refuse that so he took the ring and under Harry's and Demiurge watchful eyes placed it on his left ring finger.

"T-thank you ve-very much, Lord Hadrian!" The elf hesitated before asking. "Uhm, why do you wear armor?"

"It's very simple, Mare." It wasn't Demiurge or Harry who answered. Albedo gently floated down towards them. Harry had to admit that the woman looked etheral with the near full moon behind her. "If we knew he was among us we would kneel before his glorious presence headless to anything else."

"Sometimes I just need a little time to myself, Albedo." Harry replied not denying nether confirming what the succubus said. "All of you should take some time and relax as well."

"I want to finish my work first." Mare seemed determined as he tightly clutched his staff. The ring Harry just gave him glinted in the moonlight, causing Albedo to stiffen. Harry noticed that and worriedly looked at her.

"Is something wrong, Albedo?"

"No, nothing mylord." She replied with a gentle smile, though her eyes darted back the Mare's new ring.

"Before I forget." Harry said, mentally shrugging. "Here is your own." He presented Albedo with an identical ring, then turned to Demiurge. "I will soon give you and the other Guardians one as well, Demiurge."

"I will work with utmost diligence to be worthy of such gift, Lord Hadrian." The devil bowed deeply, gratitude shone from his voice.

"I will treasure this gift for the rest of my life, Lord Hadrian." Albedo was no less grateful for the ring. "One of deepest desire was fulfilled by my lord. From the bottom of my heart I give thousand prays for my lordship."

"I'm very satisfied with your work." He told all three. "I shall retire for a few hours." With that he teleported away. Not anymore in his presence Albedo let out a cry of triumph.

Next day Harry was in a bad mood. He was in his human persona thanks to his demon lord ability: shapeshifting. It was similar in thought to the shapeshifter job class though very limited compared to it as there were only three forms to change between. Human, half demon and demon lord.

His human form was pretty much what he looked like in his original world. A little over six foot, slim if muscular, raven black hair and emerald green eyes. He wasn't in this form willingly: his demon side was rather antsy and he was just feed up with it.

Stepping outside he came across the battle maids. His mind was on other things so it could be forgiven that he didn't notice their surprise at his form and the ensuring violence.

"Trash, what are you doing here!?" Naberal's voice was ice cold.

"Chizu, go and see that Lord Hadrian is well." Yuri said, not taking her eyes off Harry. The automaton nodded and without a word stepped into the chamber.

"What?" Harry shook his head looking at the maids.

"Animal." Solution said with disgust. "I say we kill him. I want to hear him scream."

"I want to eat him." Really Entoma?!

"I want to play him too, Yuri-nee!" Lupisregina whined towards Yuri. "If So-chan and En-chan gets him I can't make him scream!"

"Alright, alright." Yuri clapped a few times. "We should interrogate him first how he got to the 9th floor. We shall take him to Neuronist." Harry couldn't believe how disappointed the maids sounded at hearing that.

"Well, we can still watch." Lupisregina tried to look at the bright side of the situation.

"I still get to eat him." Entoma said. "But I want him alive."

Harry was in shock. The maids supposed to be cute, not terrifying!

"I cannot find Lord Hadrian." And Chizu just reported back the worst thing possible in this situation. The very air seemed to freeze. Nabe was about to use lighting on him and Harry had enough.

"All right." He murmured. "That will be enough, girls."

"Worm! How dare you..."

Nabe's indignant reply was cut short as Harry reverted to his demonic form. It was pretty funny how wide their eyes got, but he wasn't in the mood. To their credit the pleidas six gathered their wits in a short time, kneeling before him begging for forgiveness.

"There is no need for punishment." He said to them. He decided to ignore the way some of them pouted at that. "But, I have to ask why did you think I was human?"

"Nothing gave you away my lord." Yuri explained.

"Even your smell was totally ordinary!" Lupisregina chipped in, before she remembered who she spoke to. Under the glare of the others she blushed crimson. "I'm sorry!"

"Haha!" Harry couldn't help but laugh at that, much to their surprise. "Don't worry about such small things Lupisregina! And of course you shouldn't as well. Though..." He said. "we should inform the others so we don't have such accidents..."

"Please allow us to do so and repent for our sin." Yuri asked him.

"Yuri, I said it before: there isn't anything to apologize for." Harry started to get a little frustrated with how stubbornly they blamed themselves for nothing. "Alright, I will leave it in your hands then. "If they wanted it so bad he sure wasn't going to argue. Maybe they will cease asking for punishment.

"I will be in my office." He teleported away instead of walking through Nazarick's9th floor like he wanted to.

He was pretty much left alone for a couple of hours with only Sebas as his companion. He ordered Albedo to make a list of Nazarick's capabilities. For now he tried to use the Mirror of Remote Viewing. Looking past the very bad name, the use of the mirror was fairly simple. It was remarkably similar of using a smart phone in his original world.

A few miles away he ran across a road running from the south-west to the north, the mountain range in the distance. It was a dirt road with quite a few patches of weed and grass on it, but at least there was a sign of civilization. The question was where he should follow the road first and he decided to go towards the north as that was closer to Nazarick.

About ten miles ahead he came across a little village. Fifty, maybe sixty, small house and farmlands. He couldn't study them as only a few minutes after he discovered the settlement a group of knights came from the east. They clearly knew why they were here as they charged at the village without hesitation.

As the first man died Harry found himself quite surprised by how much anger he felt. He hated innocents being attacked and he doubted these villagers did anything to warrant such actions. Yet, it was actually his demonic side that was wrathful. He made his character proud and honorable and seeing those knight preying on the weak made his blood boil.

"Sebas." He addressed the butler. "I will go and deal with this myself. Please inform Albedo and have her follow me. Also have a the Eight-Edge Assassins follow us and additional forces ready if needed."

"My lord I wish to accompany you." The butler made his request.

"If the additional forces are needed, you, Shalltear and Demiurge can lead them."

"Understood." The old dragonoid bowed to him before Harry disappeared in a Gate.


End file.
